narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tō Hyūga
|species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=AB |birthdate=December 31 |deceased state=Deceased |age-part1=15 |age-part2= |rank-part1=Chūnin |rank-part2= |nature type= |Kekkei Genkai=Byakugan |academy age=9 |chunin age=10 |teams= |clan=Hyūga clan |anime debut=1 |shippuden= |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Tō Hyūga was a chūnin-level shinobi who hailed from one of Konohagakure's four noble clans, the Hyūga Clan. Background Born into the era when the Hyūga were separated into two sections; the Main House (宗家, Sōke) and the Branch House (分家, Bunke), Tō was born into the Main House. As he grew up, his relationship with other members of his clan were strained and for the most part, he resented his clans way's of using Branch members as unappreciated protectors for the Main House. This would eventually lead to Tō deciding to leave the Hyūga residence to live on his own, and cut off emotional ties with his clan. Appearance Tō had long, brown unkempt hair that hung down the sides of his face, with a fringe that draped over his forehead and sat just above his Byakugan eyes. He donned a brown kimono with white sleeves, of which was held together by a large red belt which had a pattern of multiple white circles. On his feet, he wore a pair of white Multani Khussa, which housed small, hidden sharp needles which could be extended for dealing extra damage to an opponent in Hand-to-Hand combat. Personality Tō was a quiet, analytical individual who was very dedicated to improving his abilities as a shinobi. A quietly passionate person, Tō was very loyal to the village and constantly sought to improve equality within the world by helping in any which way he could. In regards to his life as a shinobi, Tō was fairly modest about his abilities but on occasion, was noted to brag about any new improvements in his skills. In battle, he was keen and conservative, wishing to end battles quickly without expending a great deal of energy. Abilities As a member of the Hyūga, Tō is adept in some of the clan's most powerful techniques and over time, became acknowledged across the world as a dangerous individual to be crossed, even gaining the moniker "Tō of all Styles" because of his formidable skill in many different styles of Taijutsu. Byakugan As a member of the Hyūga clan, Tō possessed the Byakugan, a dōjutsu kekkei genkai which granted him near-360° vision, along with x-ray vision, and the ability to see chakra networks, amongst other things. During the Blooming of Tō Arc, he managed to increase the natural 50 metre vision range to 550 metres and whilst he used the Byakugan's advantageous long-range vision to little extent, he was still fairly adept in it's usage. Taijutsu A very capable Taijutsu user, Tō was accomplished in many styles; most notably the Strong Fist and Gentle Fist. Strong Fist A style which puts emphasis on external damage and breaking bones, Tō displays a masterful skill, being able to overwhelm and defeat 67 chūnin-level shinobi with just this style alone, during his hunt for the traitor who stole the Scroll of Seals. His constant training has given him formidable strength, capable of punching through a thick brick wall with ease. Not only that, he has gained immense speed that is capable of competing and briefly overwhelming a very powerful Sharingan user. Gentle Fist As a Hyūga, Tō has been trained by various high-ranking clan members and taught how to use many of the clan's famed techniques including the Eight Trigrams: Palms Revolving Heaven and even the clan's strongest technique, the Eight Trigrams Three-Hundred-Sixty-One Style. Training arduously in this style, Tō has developed great nimbleness, making swift and precise attacks whilst being very agile and flexible allowing to realise the full potential of his clan's techniques and use them to great effect. Stats